Angeli et Sacerdotes
by Novahetalia
Summary: Feliciano,the angel of Life and Death,falls from heaven after being attacked by a Group of Misguided Souls. With one wing missing and a terrible plague on the loose, will he be able to return to the heavens and balance to the world? Discontinued. Adopted by DivineOokami
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano stood at the edge of the mirror pool, surrounded by white mist and cream clouds on a balcony on the far side of the Heavenly Palace. A gentle wind billowed through as the southern wind gods returned from their earthbound duty.

Looking down at the bule green world, Feliciano felt himself being pulled towards a particular part of the world. Waving his ivory toned hand over the pool, the image changed to a small town on the coast of England.

Wind blew through the town like a cyclone was hitting. Wind worn trees bent over, some completely uprooting themselfs with great force. The buildings around him looked severly weather worn, despite the modern look the buildings once held. A solitary Church sat on the hill, overlooking the sea, the cross dangerously close to falling off. The ocean below tossed, churned and crashed against the rocks. Silvery stars littered the sky above, with light whispy clouds hiding the shyer stars.

"Feliciano, The boss wants you in his place" Feliciano's brother stepped into the room, his flowing red robes billowing behind him. He seemed overly tired, but being the Angel of Weather, seemed to do that to him. Poor Lovino hadn't had a good night sleep since he had been given the position. Feliciano nodded to his brother before waving his hand and clearng the pool for his brother to use. Departing for the 'Boss's Place', Feliciano couldn't help but wonder about that town in England.

Being the Angel of Life and Death, Feliciano was constantly surrounded by orbs, which were the souls of those who passed or had yet to be born. Red Orbs were those who had passed on , waiting to be shown the afterlife. Green Orbs were those who were only newly created. The left side of Feliciano's body was Death and the right was Life. The left side was darker with the wings being black and blood red. His Left eye was remarkably darker than his Right. His Right side practically glowed with colours with his wings being a mix of gold and light blue. His eye was more golden in its shade.

As the Angel of Life and Death, the Italian had to keep a close gaurd on his wings. On numerous occasions, especially when he went on Errands to the middle or lower heavens , misguided souls or jealous angels would attempt to rip his wings off, For they granted wishes to whoever had possession of them. His Left Wing held the ability to kill the would by any disease, disaster or any other deadly means. His Right wing held the ability to bring anyone to life and heal all sickness, even granting immortality to those who it touched. However if Feliciano's Death wing was taken from him by force, the world would suffer, as only he could control it. The Great Plague had almost killed Feliciano, who fell gravely ill as a result of his missing wing, taken by a Jealous angel.

Feliciano prefered being the Angel of Life, because it meant that he could grant the wish of couples all over the world. The soul was granted one life goal and if they completed it they were allowed into the afterlife. If not they were doomed to walk the earth, in search of their goal.

Turning the corner, Feliciano spotted the Angel of Love and his cupid. The French Angel waved to him as did the cupid who seemed to fade in and out of focus. Smiling he waved back and continued his journey. He walked down the halls , narrowly avoiding the Angel of Youth, an American , as he came bounding down the hall with a huge smile on his face. His small wings fluttered as he flew over the top of Feliciano who giggled. His gaurdian bounded after him, a Stern English man, who was the Angel of Emotion and Magic. Feliciano sidestepped as the Englishman scrambled after the newest Angel.

He arrived at the "Boss's room" and Knocked on the door politely. The door opened and The Angel of Life and Death entered the room, smiling at the inhabitants. The orbs following him remained outside, unable to enter the room. Feliciano felt vulnerable without them.

" Feliciano. I need a favour." A voice said from behind the large desk , towards the back of the room, overlooking the Heavens. An Man , with the appearance of an 40 year old man , looked up from the paperwork in front of him. He smiled and waved his hand over a scroll in front of him. It flew over to the Italian Angel who plucked it out of the air. Scanning over it, he nodded to the Head of the Heavens.

It was a simple. All he had to do was collect a message from the Lower heavens. The Lower heavens were where unprocessed afterlife bound spirits resided.

The Italian left the room, heading towards the main transporter. After Arriving at the intracretly designed lift, he waited for the Messangers from the middle heavens to exit the lift. He was the only one on the lift as he willed it to go to the Lower Heavens.

Upon arriving, he fluttered over to the bland office buildings. The Lower heavens resembled a Victorian era England in the style of its buildings. But it was a dangerous place to be. The Spirits here were scared and dangerous as they awaited the afterlife decisions that were Feliciano's decision. Misguided spirits caused trouble constantly. He spotted his brother talking to a soul on a balcony. It took the form of a young woman with short blond hair and a beautiful face. With the exception of the large stab wound through her Stomach , she was gorgeous. Lovino nodded at him and resumed talking to the woman.

Suddenly A group of angry figures leapt from the shadow of one of the buildings. They knocked the young Italian out of the sky and into a stone wall. As the Italian struggled to get up , the leader of the group grunted instructions to the others, who grasped the Italians Left wing and began to pull. Feliciano stuggled as the pain became unbearable. The orbs around him, took a human form and fought back, attempting to help the situation. With their help, Feliciano managed to drag himself to the edge of the heavens. His wing was only just held on by the skin. Blood spilled down his back and pain stabbed at him. He spotted Lovino moving towards him, gaurds either side of him, his lips moving as if he was calling Feliciano's name. His eyes went wide.

A shadow loomed over him as he attempted to stand. With a Solid kick , the Italian was sent flying from the heavens.

He saw his brother leap over the edge and attempting to reach him. But alas he was falling to fast for the other Italian to reach him. Feliciano felt his Left wing disconnect from his back and gave an earsplitting screech as it tore from his body. It spun out from behind him and was thrown away from his outstretched arm by the howling wind. His right Wing was useless. He could feel the bones breaking as it cracked under the wind pressure.

He seemed to fall for what seemed like an age. Finally he spotted the ocean from the corner of his eye.

_Will I drown in the ocean? _he thought to himself. His throat ached from screaming. He felt the wind push him. He closed his eyes just as he felt himself crashing through the roof of a building overlooking the ocean.

Then he was pulled into unconciousness completely...

**Authors note!: Heya guys and Gals! Since Im trying to get inspired for Frozen World, this story came to me! I will try to get it done but for Now enjoy!XD**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Angeli et Sacerdotes = Angels and Priests**


	2. Chapter 2

A young priest stood at the altar, conducting the Thursday mass with little enthusiasm. He lifted his gaze to the crowd and frowned when he spotted the elder villagers sleeping in the Front and back row. Small children swung their feet in time with the beat of the old bronze church organ. The church creaked as the wind blew a gale outside. For as long as the blonde haired man had lived in this village, it had always been like living in a hurricane.

A few minutes later the organ stopped and people pulled themselves up off the pews and out of the windblown church, wrapped in their warmest clothes and traction boots. Packing up the alter and tucking away the holy water, wine and bread in a gold cylinder ,decorated with the Angel of Protection, Ivan , The young man moved into the back room and removed his dull black robes and choker, changing into a pair of thick woollen pants, undershirt and Oversized winter jacket. His thick boots remained near the door as he began to clean the altar thoroughly, His back to the statue of the Angel of Life. Unbeknownst to him the Left wing of the statue had a large crack at the connection of the wing to the back. When he finally moved away from the Altar , the wing came loose and slammed down into the ground next to him. When the dust finally cleared , he just looked in shock until he willed his body to move towards the wing. Lifting it up with ease, he placed it in the corner of the room and entered the small room again, this time reaching for the phone an dialing the village mason.

"Hello, this is Village Crosi Masonary. How can I help?" A germanic voice sounded from the speaker. It was louder than the priests own voice and made him cringe.

"Bruder its me. The wing fell off the statue. Can you come and Repair it in the morning?" The younger german asked. He was still in wonder about how the village loudmouth Mason was his brother.

"Kesesesese Bruder! You broke it again? What are you doing to that Statue?" The obnoxious voice came from over the speaker. He could almost hear the smirk.

" You know very well that I did nothing the last time. The left wing fell off and-" The young German began to explain, when a large crashing sound resounded from outside the small room he was currently in.

"Bruder I'll talk to you later" He said cutting off his brother rather rudely in his haste.

He slammed the phone down and ran out to the main church. Dust filled the air, but was quickly sucked out of the room by a change in the wind. Coughing as some dust was blown towards him, the young germanic started towards the wreckage of timber, tiles and brick, stopping as he caught sight of the large amount of debis. A small detail near the base of the pile caught his eye. He moved towards it and as his eyes went wide his body was already moving. The detail turned out to be a small delicate hand, bruised and cut , probably from the fall. The german priest quickly moved the wreckage and gasped at what he saw underneath it. A young man lay there covered in bruises and blood, his elegant robe torn and dirty. But that was not what caught his eye. No. What caught his eye was the large angelic wing protruding from the young mans back. It was torn and feathers were missing. A small plumbing pipe had penetrating straight through the wing and Another large chunk was missing from the wing, bleeding profusely. The left wing appeared to have been torn off, rather violently. That wound was also bleeding severely.

The teenagers face was screwed up in pain and his strange curl seemed to curl and uncurl in response. His face was cut up and bruised just like the remainder of his body. Quickly the young priest sprinted back to the small storage/workshop and pulled a small altar cover from the top shelf. He quickly returned to the small motionless figure on the floor. Having cleared away the debris he lay the sheet on the ground next to the teen and gently and carefully placed the angels upper body onto the pearly white sheet and then proceeding to place the lower half on the sheet as well. Wrapping the man/teen in the sheet full, being mindfull of the large damaged wing, he hoisted the angel onto the Altar . He made a pillow out of another sheet and gently placed it under the teenagers head.

He then pulled a first aid kit out from underneath the Altar, kept there for emergencies. He started with the cuts and bruises first, pulling role after role of bandages out of the kit until the boy's arms were bandaged. He moved so he was hovering over the boys face and gently began to wrap a bandage around the teenagers front, lifting the body only a tiny amount to get the bandage around the back, circling around the other wing where it connected with his back. After a few minutes of Wrapping the chest and back, He moved onto the legs and completed them without trouble. Then he looked at the wing. It was drapped over the side of the altar and appeared to be broken as well as bloodied and wounded. The Priest pushed the boy over a small amount, which pulled the wing up almost completely onto the Altar. He lay the wing flat onto the altar and gripped onto the pipe. He quickly pulled it out , making the teen grimance furiously. He a large amount of gauze pads onto it to stop the bleeding before wrapping the entire wing in bandages. He had only got halfway before he ran out of bandages. He jogged over to the cupboard and grabbed another sheet and began tearing it into strips. He returned to the teen and resumed wrapping the wing, only stopping to rip more bandages. Soon the whole wing was wrapped with only a faint red visible. The german then retrieved a blanket from the storage room and wrapped the teen completly in it, wing and all. He pulled on his own boots and overcoat before hefting the boy into his arms and leaving the church only stopping to lock the huge door.

Then he began to trudge through the wailing wind to the average sized house that he lived in, about a 10 minute walk from the Church itself. The teenagers face could be seen and he seemed calmer than the had, lessed pained. He swiftly arrived at his home and unlocked the door singlehandedly and entered the house, kicking the door shut behind him. His home was a modest 2 story home, complete with all the basics. There were only 2 rooms upstairs, a "master" bedroom and a small guest bedroom with a small wardrobe ,a single bed and a large window. The master had mostly the same fittings but held a double bed and a larger wardrobe as well as a writing desk. The German carried the smaller man up the stairs and into the guest room. Gently placing the boy on the bed he pulled the blanket from him and pulled the thicker woolen blankets up. He dragged a chair up from the kitchen and sat down next to the bed, begining his silent virgil.

-Later Around Midnight!-

He didn't know how long he sat there, just staring at the boy. He didn't feel tired but he did feel overly bored and hungry. The German stood up and moved towards the door. Taking one last glance at the prone figure on the bed he left the room. He quickly moved around the kitchen preparing a light dinner. He then returned to the room. The German priest sat down on the hard wooden chair and began to eat, finishing it all to quickly. The priest went back down stairs and washed the plate and glass he had been using. He didn't hear the light footsteps or the whimpering from behind him until he stopped the flow of water and turned around.

The young priest stood frozen before moving to catch the young angel as he began to fall. The angel flinched at the sudden contact before tilting his head towards the german's face. Golden orbs met ocean blue.

" W-who are you?" The boy said weakly, his voice shaky from the pain.

" I am Priest Ludwig Beilschmidt and yourself?" The young priest asked. The boy smiled sincerly.

" Feliciano Vargas... The Angel of Life and Death." He practically whispered before falling unconcious.

Ludwig stood froze. He held in his arms one of the most Important angels in both the mortal and Immortal world. He made up his mind then and there. He pulled the boy back up into his arms gently and cradled him against his own chest as he climbed the stairs. He laid the boy on the bed once again and shut the door before climbing into his own bed.

He fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Authors note! Thank you to JuleBeilschmidt who was the first to review and to everyone else who added this story to their favourites!XD Your all Awesome!**

**I appologise for the wait... i was trying to think of a plotline for Frozen world and kinda forgot about this one...**

**Please keep reading and Reviewing! You all Rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano felt himself fall through the roof of a building. His body was in agony but his voice was hoarse from screaming.

He heard a gasp and a flutter of warm breath on his hand. A pile of moss coloured tiles and pipes covered him. His back ached and he felt foreign objects Pierce his remaining wing. He felt the pressure on his chest and body lessen as the. Pile was removed. Soon he was free of the debris and suddered against the cold breeze that filled in from the hole in the roof. He kept his eyes shut as something wrapped around his body, eclipsing his entire being. The italian angel felt himself being laid down on a slab. He remained still as he felt a gust of wind pass him and return moments later. Feliciano felt something begin to cover his arms, hiding his probable wounds from visiblity. Then the physical presence pushed him futher onto the slab. He felt his wing being lifted onto the cool suface.A few minutes later he internally screamed as something was unceremoniously ripped from the wing. He felt cool material wrap around his wing, gentle hands grazing the wing every so often.

The angel lay there for what seemed like an age before he felt a thicker material wrap around him. He felt himself being lifted from his left side so his wing had more room to move. He felt his a parent saviour remove one if his hands to open something and felt a gust of wind blast at his face. The figure carrying him adjusted the blanket and he felt warmer instantly. The person carried him for about half an hour before once again removing his hand and moving a barrier. He heard a door slam and felt the figure carrying him move acend stairs. After a few minuted he felt himself being lowered onto a soft bed. What he felt as blankets were pulled up around him. Warmth flooded though him and he drifted off into a painless sleep. But he didn't feel the presence leave until at least 4. Hours later. He heard a manly voice grunt as his saviour stood and seemingly left the room. Only then did the Italian opened his eyes, castining his gaze around the small room he now seemingly inhabited. A large window covered the wall at the foot of the bed, overlooking a large clearing. A chair sat next to the bed. Finding his strength. He pulled himself from the confinds on tne bed and limped his way out of the door, using the wall as support. As he neared the stairs, he caught the scent of burning meat enter his nostrils. He limoed down the stairs and followed the scent to a large open room.

A man stood at the counter, his back facing the Italian. He was tall and muscular and had slicked back hair. He stumbled into the kitchen,starting the man, who spun around, his blonde eyes trapping his own golden-hazel in their place. Stopping only to turn the stove off the tall man started towards him.

"Who are you?" His own voice came forth, scratchy and hoarse. The man lifted his gaze as he replied.

"I am Priest Ludwig Beilschmit . And yourself?" The reply came, a thick german accent.. The italian began ti feel himself being drawn back to the. World of unconcioisness, dizziness swarming over him. He began to fall and was caught bye the strong german. He tilted his head upwards and replied, his voice shaking.

" Feliciano Vargas... the Angel of Life and Death." He felt his vision fade and drew himself back into the cold white world of unconciousness, leaving the priest with a dumfounded expression.

He woke up in the bed, surrround ed by the warmth of the blankets. The Curtis were drawn, plunging the room into darkness. Feliciano squirmed uncomfortably in the bed, making the bedsprings cringe and whine in protest. Footsteps padded down the hallway and the door opened, revealing the German Priest with a concerned look on his face. A large hand lightly pressed against his forehead. The Italian angel attempted to sit up, but another large hand pushed him down.

"Please rest Angel. You need rest." But Feliciano did not want to rest. He pulled himself from the bed and onto the floor. The german sighed and pulled the Italian up by the arm gently. He hefted the angel up into his arms and exited the room. ludwig headed to the bathroom, where a steaming bath sat. Ludwig rested the boy on the chair in the corner, that he had placed there earlier and began to unwrap the bandaged, littering his body. The german pulled away the rest of the angels tattered robe and sat it aside. He then unwrapped the wing and cringed at the sight of the dried blood on the feathers. He lifted the now nude young man off the chair and into the bath, his face right red in embarrasment. When the other males lower body was submerged beneath the water, he pulled a cloth from the side ,lathered it up with soap and began to scrub the boy's arms , back and chest, carefully as to not reopen wounds. He moved onto the wing and lightly lathered it with soap before grapping a nearby jug and poured the warm water ower the wing. In his attempt to help, Feliciano extended his wing, grimacing as he did. Soon the once clear bath water was a rich red colour, with a sliver of silver running through it. Ludwig reached over and emptied the bath, before grabbing the shower head and spraying the angel with water to wash away the remainder of the blood.

The german Priest wrapped the angel in a blue towel before hefting him from the bath. The German had pulled out a set of clothes that had once belonged to his brother and had found a smaller pair of boxers for the italian. The German placed the Angel onto the seat before patting down the boy's body. Bruises littered his arm's and cuts patterned over his legs. The Italian pulled the boxers on and attempted to get changed. Ludwig approached him with a pair of scissors, stoping only when Feliciano whimpered. He held his hand out for the shirt and the Italian reluctatly gave it. The German cut the back of the shirt out and fashioned a apron like shirt that tied at the back to allow his wing to be free. He set the scissors down and walked over to the Angel. He had the angel put his arms through the sleeve and tied it at the back.

The priest grabbed the nearby hairdryer and began to blowdry the angels hair. He left the wing, because he knew that it would take longer to dry. The Italian pulled the loose pants on and attempted to stand. He felt lost without his other wing. Like half of his heart was missing. The German helped him out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen where the smell of herbs filled the air. He was lowered onto a chair situated at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Ludwig pulled two plates out of the cupboards and served the simple meal of garlic bread and mashed potato. The Italian ate slowly, his hands shaking, whilst the german ate faster, watching him from the corner of his eye. When they had both finished, the German collected the plates and helped the italian into the living room where the now clean and washed bandages sat.

Ludwig re-wrapped the boys arms and legs and his wing before moving the boy to the patio overlooking the town below. Sitting the Italian in the other chair, he poured some water before sitting down himself.

"You have questions I presume?" The German asked, his eyes never leaving the small village below. A gentler wind bristled over the town, leaving the grass bent slightly. The ground was muddy and morning deu covered the flowers nearby, in the neat garden. Feliciano looked over at him.

"Where am I?" Was his first question. The Priest tore his gaze from the village to look at the Italian Angel.

" This is the Village of Crosi, on the very southern coast of England. Its relatively small." Ludwig told him briefly, taking a sip of water as he did so.

" Why did you Save me?" Feliciano asked, his eyes meeting Ludwigs. Ludwig appeared to think for a minute before replying.

" Throughout school we are taught that should you fall from the heavens, death will follow behind. When you crashed through the ceiling, I knew something was definately wrong. You had to be saved, It is written in the priests code of honor." Ludwig said quickly. Feliciano looked unconvinced. It was something the Angel had learned over the years. Souls lied constantly. It was easy to see that the man in front of him had lied. Something puzzled him though. He could remember almost every soul he had met or created. But he could not remember making or meeting the Germans before.

Feliciano was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of boots comming up the nearby footpath. The Priest stood and approached the side gate. The German returned a few minutes later , a scowl on his face as a bubbly man followed him. He had unusually white hair and piercing red eyes that startled the Italian into hiding. Feliciano's first reaction was fright. Such a man was obviously a demon. In a split second the Italian had shot to his feet and moved to the corner, hidding himself as much as he could. He pulled his wounded wing in front of him, wincing as it moved slowly in front of him. The apparent demon had stopped walking when he saw the huddled form in the corner. Ludwig moved in front of the village mason, as he watched the mason's hand fly to the hammer on his belt.

"Don't bruder. He's ok. Its The Angel of Life and Death." Ludwig said as he moved over to the Italian. He moved his hand onto the wing, lightly patting it. The wing pulled back slightly, to reveal a frightened, teary angelic face. Upon seeing Ludwig the Angel wing pulled back completely. The german guestured for the albino man to approach them. The Priest gently slid his arms under the angels knees and lifted him up , positioning his other arm behind his back, essentially holding him bridal style. The other man approached him, whispering something to the other german in their language, guesturing to something on the wing. Looking down at the wing, he spotted blood seeping through the bandages.

The other man opened the door as Ludwig walked into the house with the angel in his arms. The Albino had left the room to get more bandages. Ludwig deposited the Angel onto the couch and moved to the wing, hands moving automatically. The other germanic returned to the side of the priest handing him a bundle of bandages before stepping back and plopping himself down on the couch.

When the german had re-wrapped the wing, he moved to the laundry and placed the bandages in hot water, watching the water change to a deep red, with the silver lining again.

Moving back into the room, Ludwig's eyes went wide. On the floor by the couch was Feliciano, Gilbert standing over him. A Grey orb hovered between them, taking the shape of a older version of the Italian, but with a huge scowl on his face and the curl facing the other way.

The two Italians exchanged words before the older one disappeared. Ludwig crossed the floor, hefting the Italian into his arms again. The Italian had fainted. Grumbling something in german to the other man, he went upstairs and gently deposited the younger male under the covers. He heard the pipes rattle with the flow of water and went back down stairs, only to be confronted with a less than amused brother

"Explain!" The other German demanded. Sighing , the younger German explained the Angel upstairs.

**Authors note!: Thanks for reading guys and Gals! Sorry for the wait! Ive been doing a bridging course for uni! Imma Soooo Sorry!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Albino village mason stared at the priest.

He blinked and remained quiet as the other German explained the mythological being upstairs. By the time the younger german had finished the tale, the sun had already set and the wind had begun to cause the tree's to lose their branches. The old tile roof began to creek and a large tearing sound echoed through the house. A huge gust of wind billowed through the house as Ludwig pushed himself up the stairs, Gilbert behind him. Tiles had been ripped from the roof and the darkened sky looked even more menacing than usual. It was as if the weather god was sad or angry himself.

The Priest heard whimpers from the Italian's room.

Opening the door he saw that the window had been smashed in by a rock. Glass littered the floor and bed and the angel's eyes were wide as he spotted more rocks flying towards the now shattered window. In one motion the younger German swung the Italian into his arms, out of the path of the sharp rocks. The priest carried the angel out of the small room and down the stairs, just as the roof fell in. Gilbert was at the base of the stairs, taping the windows with tape to prevent shattering. Ludwig laid the Italian on the couch and checked him over for new injuries. Seeing no more injuries, the germanic pulled a blanket from the linen closet and laid it over the now sleeping Italian.

He then helped the other german barricade the windows. Small gusts of wind could be felt as the final window was barricaded. Moving back to the living room, he sat down in one of the single seats beside the Italians head, as his brother took the seat opposite him. The Italian seemed restless in his unconciousness, mumbling in a foreign language to a unseen figure.

"nnnn... frattello calm down" The Italian mumbled among other things. The younger german glanced across at the older germanic.

" The Angel of Life and Death was never reported to have had a brother in the ancient scripts. Who is his brother?" The younger questioned the older German. Gilbert looked up at him.

" Maybe it was that unawesome orb person thing that appeared eariler. They did look similar." The Mason suggested. The wind seemed to hitch at the mention of the other angel. The air seemed to get cooler as Feliciano's eyes flickered open, betraying his weary gaze.

Suddenly the front door was forced of its hinges and a hooded figure emerged from the dust and debris. The figure moved into the room and swept his gaze through the room.

"Frattellino I found you! At last" A coarse voice came from the doorway. The figure removed his hood and a similar fly away curl bounced into view. The unknown man, moved towards the semi-concious Italian on the couch, seeming to fly over the coffee table in order to reach the italian angel. The wounded italian reached out for the other Angel, who caught his hand as it fell weakly.

" Excuse me? Who are you and Why did you break my door?" Ludwig asked. The angel spun on his heel to the Younger german, a glare plastered on his face.

"Im the Angel of Weather, Bastard! Stupid Priests!" He yelled at the Germanic. He spun back on his heel to face his brother, ignoring the two germans in the room. Ludwig looked across the table and guestured to the other germanic that they should leave. Nodding at the angry angel, the two germans left.

The angry angel ignored them as they left, keeping his eyes trained on the other Italian. He pulled his brother up into a sitting position and inspected the damage on his brother with well trained eyes. Feliciano whimpered as Lovino poked at some of the bruises and wounds. Each time Lovino appologised. When Lovino went to inspect the remaining wing, Feliciano pulled it in closer to his body, hiding it behind his body, with a wince. Lovino began to tug at the wing, attempting to inspect the wing's bandages. Angels rarely got hurt to the point that they felt pain so Lovino was rather curious.

"Let me see it Feliciano!" Lovino Yelled, frustrated after numerous attempts to pull the wing out. Ludwig peeked into the room, alarmed when he saw the older Italian furiously standing over his younger brother, who was in tears from pain. Upon seeing the German's head the younger angel pushed his brother away and hid behind the priest. Blood spots had appeared on the bandages from the older Italian's examination.

Ludwig pulled the younger italian into his arms, meeting little resistance, and placed him back on the couch before gathering more bandages from the kitchen medical kit. The Angel of Weather hovered behind him, watching as the german changed the bandages with practiced ease. When he moved onto the wing, the older italian hissed as he saw the damage. Rage was evident in his eyes as he watched his brother being treated by a total stranger. A whimper escaped his younger brothers mouth as the german accidently placed preassure on the hole in the wing. Lovino gratted his teeth together as he head the whimper.

The German appologised as the Angel of Life and Death began to drift off, unable to stay concious from the pain. Pain killers were hard to come by and Alcohol was prohibited in the village except for the church wine, due to a outbreak of drug related deaths and alcohol related brawls especially during the great plague.

The seemingly older Italian angel was mumbling and cursing under his breath at the situation.

" Why are you here?" A voice came from behind Lovino. Spinning around on his heel, he spotted the albino mason leaning against the door.

" I am here cause for the past few days my frattellino has been missing." The angrier angel grunted at him. He moved towards the door and waved towards the clouds, silencing the thunder storm and howling wind outside, before fluttering over to the younger Italian.

" What happened to your "frattellino?" The other German said having finished wrapping the wing.

" Your attempts at Italian fail." The angel said sarcastically. Ludwig secretly wondered how such a depressing and angry person could be made an angel.

" What happened?" The Younger German said firmly. The angel flinched at the tone.

" Feliciano got attacked." The angel explained, seeming to sum it all up. The Priest began to feel frustrated at the angel.

" Please Elaborate, Angel." Ludwig sighed. The Angel seemed to think, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. Eventually he spoke.

"In heaven there are 3 levels.. Each dealing with specific types of souls. The Highest level is where the heavenly palace resides and so do the Sofian Angeli. It is where the Angeli usually reside. The angels there have specific jobs. It is where Feliciano and myself reside.

The middle level consits of messenger angels Nuntius Angeli. They maintain the communication between the heavens and the Earth. They are rather boring to deal with. The place looks like a library but with phones instead of books. So many Damn wires down there.

The lowest level of the heavens hold Praesidio Angeli. They have very low intelligence levels and only reside to keep the lower heavens organised. But it is still dangerous down there.

In addition to the three levels, there are three soul types. The first type is the Innatus, The Unborn. Those spirits would be only recently created by my frattello. The second type is the Quondam, The Passed. These are the spirits who are deceased. These are the most common types in the Lower heaven. The Final type is Amissus, The Lost. They are the souls who have lost sight of their life goals because they have been tempted by the Seven Sins.

Feliciano was sent by our boss, God as you call him, to deliver a message to the Lower heavens. When he got there he was fine and headed to the front desk guard. On the way he was attacked by a group of The Lost and was wounded by them before falling off the edge of the heavens. We have been searching for days for him." The older Angel explained.

By the time he had finished the explanation, the Albino mason was snoring in his seat. Ludwig was still looking at the Angel with rapt attention as Lovino finished his explanation. Somewhere along the Line, Feliciano had woken up and had curled up with his head on his brothers lap. Lovino looked down at him tiredly and ran a hand through his brothers hair, avoiding the flying curl with practiced ease.

"Feli, Did you see which way your other wing went?" Lovino asked, finally Noticing that the other wing was not in the room. Feliciano shook his head. The Older angel stiffened and guestured for his brother to move his head before he stood and spoke to his brother in Italian briefly.

Feliciano nodded and Lovino ran out the front door and into the air. The sound of fluttering wings filled the air as The Angel of Weather flew off into the calm night.

A few minutes later Feliciano began coughing, a hand firmly over his mouth. After he did not stop , Ludwig moved towards him and gave him a firm hit on the back. Finally his airway cleared and he moved his hand, flinching at the sight of blood on his hand.

"Angel! Is that blood? Are you ok?" Ludwig asked concern evident in his voice. Taking a few breaths he replied

"N-no"

"What is Wrong?"

"It has started"

**Authors note~: Chapter 4 is done! ^.^~... However I am a Little upset at the lack of reviews... I haven't had a review for this story since chapter 2... ;-; ... I dont want to sound Whiny but if you do read can you please review it? It is quite downhearting...**

**Also if you are reading this because Frozen World has not been updated, dont worry I am working on the next chapter. It should be up by the end of this week... Hopefully!**

**Please read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks following the Feliciano's bloody cough, it had gotten worse. His wing had healed but his lungs had ruptured.

Ludwig had learned this the hard way, by waking up and seeing blood splattered on the floor next to the couch. Feliciano's lips were coated in blood. Gurgling noises resonated from the angel's throat as more blood filed into his mouth. With lightning fast speed, the priest moved to his side and tilted his head to clear his mouth. A long deep red and silver stream of blood poured from his mouth. The bandages around his chest were dyed a brownish red colour, hinting that the blood had indeed seeped out of the chest wound.

Lovino had not returned after his abrupt departure. This was welcomed by the two Germans now inhabiting the house. How such a rude person became an angel was beyond their combined understanding.

Gilbert had been drinking a little too much over the last few days, letting slip about the angel apparently in one of his drunken rants.

It started with a little girl wandering close to the house. Ludwig had been helping his brother reconstruct the upper platform of the house and was deaf to the opening and sudden closing of the front door. Nor did he hear the pitter patter of tiny feet on the wood floors or the small gasp from the nearest archway.

When he returned downstairs a few hours later he found Feliciano sitting up, giggling with a little girl seated on the angel's knee. The little girl was playing with a fallen feather, looking at it in wonder. She looked up and froze as she caught sight of the priest. The Angel looked up in wonder and whispered something into the little girl's ear, causing her to nod and giggle. She slid off the angels lap and trotted out the door waving to the priest and Angel before closing the door.

The next visit from the town was a group of young men, led by the obnoxious Ivanico Road, furious that the Angel existed. They had come to the door about a week after the little girl had and attempted to force their way past Ludwig and Gilbert in order to drag the Angel out of the house and to the village. They hurled insults to the angel as Ludwig pulled them from the property with the Masons help. Luckily, Feliciano had been moved upstairs and hadn't heard the commotion.

His wing had begun to malt, leaving the cuts and scars on the wings horribly visible and haunting. The Italian's lungs had become strained, causing more blood to come up through his throat. A nearby bucket caught the blood as it fell.

The rumors of the Plague had become stronger and soon the plague became a reality. About three weeks after the angel's arrival, the destruction of the plague became evident in Cosi. Whilst the village seemed immune for a while, the first victims began to surface. The first victim was a young mother, the second was a man in his 40's. The plague itself had abnormal and seemingly random symptoms. However, It always started with a cough and ended with death. Unlike the Great plague before it, it left no physical mark on its victims. No sores, no bruises.

Ludwig had taken to wearing the birdlike mask of the doctors from the previous plague, which was filled with a variety of spices to hide the smell of death. He was constantly being called out by the villagers to help various victims of the destructive plague. Every time he refused for two reasons.

Firstly, he did not wish to leave Feliciano alone

Secondly, he could not save them.

So the Villagers, for the most part, stayed away. Out of either anger or understanding.

That was until the last few days of September. The population of the town had been almost cut in half. The old graveyard's long dead residents gained new inhabitants. The masonry had been run off its feet with orders. All the masons wanted to do was relax.

Ludwig had been practically dragged from his home by a tearful set of parents and pulled into a house, only to find a young mother crying over her stillborn child. Unbeknownst to The priest, the Angel had followed, without the warmth of a jacket or blanket. He was forced to continually stop to cough blood, pushed onwards only by the green orb floating around him. It had been created by a falling feather and had spent the time in-between its first few stages, hiding from the German. It was full of laughter and sadness as it floated around the room, happy to be alive. Currently however, the orb was flashing sorrowful colours. It was unable to find its chosen vessel in through the wind. Feliciano had gone out shortly after the Priest to escort the soul to the vessel himself. The angel pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and pulled himself forward. The orb followed him to a house near the center of town. He knocked on the door gently and was greeted by a tearful man, who looked back at him in shock. The man stumbled back, gaining the attention of the two women and the priest conducting the last rites. Feliciano padded into the room and walked towards the motionless newborn. The humans moved away from him as he drew closer, to the point that he was standing over the newborn.

He leant over the small baby and put his hand over the small chest. Unbeknownst to the Humans, he had pushed the soul into the child. He smiled as the child took in a shaky breath and cried out.

He heard astonished gasped from behind him as he stumbled back, falling into the priests arms. The human cried tears of joy as the young woman scooped up the baby gently and cradled him against her bosom.

Ludwig looked at the Angel, astonished that he had both followed him through the wind and had healed someone in his weakened state.

However the celebration was short lived.

~Approximately 20km from Cosi~

Lovino flew above various towns, keeping his eyes peeled for the dark wing.

His anger and worry portrayed itself as a hurricane, narrowly avoiding towns in his search. He did not want his brother to be any more injured than he already had. He felt he had caused the incident in the first place, as he had been so close to him that he had not noticed the dark beings.

Unfortunately, (in his eyes) The Angel of Optimism and Negativity, Antonio Carriedo had decided to come along and help with the search. He was also known as the Split Angel because he had two alternating personality sides, Negative and Positive. Usually his Positive side was in control. His blatant blind optimism caused Lovino many headaches. They flew over many forests and towns, all the while listening to the other angels optimistic input.

They had been flying for what seemed like an age, until the angrier angel finally lost it towards the other angel. He created a storm over the landscape and threw bolts of lightning at the optimistic angel. The Spanish Angel dodged them with practiced ease, smiling and giggling all the while.

One of the bolts flew past Antonio and struck a dense forest, blasting a huge gap through the trees. Lovino dipped towards it, deciding to rest his weary wings. Antonio followed his lead and landed beside him, sitting down on the grass next to Lovino. The Angel of weather glared at him before looking around him. Something in his surroundings unnerved him. Something Unnatural. He stood and focused his gaze on a pile of blackened and seemingly burnt twigs and leaves. He walked over and swept his hand over the pile, moving the nearby wind over the pile to clear the debris away.

Once they had moved, Lovino found himself staring at a familiar wing. He bent down with a small smile and plucked the wing from the ground, brushing the remaining feathers from the evil wing. He spun around and showed the wing to the Spaniard who grinned back. He felt a rush of adrenaline as he took off hurriedly, into the air. He flew faster than he ever had before, leaving the older angel in his wake, the wing clutched against his chest.

He practically beamed as he spotted the Weather blown town in the distance.

However what he was met with made him furious.

**Authors Note~: Hiya Guys and Gals~! Thank you to all who read and reviewed the last chapter! It seems to be cutting a bit short but I'll do my best to prolonge it!**

**Please Read and Review!~**


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano had been in the priest's arms for only a matter of minutes.

He was there. Then he was gone. Torn from his arms like a useless doll. The priest whirled around, only to find a happy family, who had seemed to forgotten that the Angel and himself had been there.

The front door was open.

A trail of feathers led him outside, the father of the family close behind him, having noticed the angel's disappearance. They heard yells and taunts coming from the centre of town, just a street away. Quickly pulling on their boots and coats they sprinted from the house and to the centre of town. Most of the residents appeared to be forming around something resembling that of a fight circle.

The little girl, who had visited them, had tears streaming down her face. She ran to the German and dragged him to the circle and pushed him through the crowd to the inner ring.

Ivanico stood, his arms crossed, watching as his 'henchmen', as he had proclaimed once, beat a very familiar figure. A figure with a wing.

Gilbert appeared beside him, a sword in his hand. Beside him, the masonry and metal workers appeared, all armed with weapons. Ivanico's men stilled at the sight of the weapons. The leader turned around, his acidic copper coloured eyes staring at them.

"Why would you protect this... This thing? This unholy beast has corrupted even the priests. How pathetic." He sneered at them, walking to the angel. The angel's wing was sprawled out next to him. Ivanico lifted his foot and slammed it onto the wing, causing the angel to scream out in pain.

Ludwig clenched his fists. Gilbert noticed and flew forward, faster than the eye could translate, closely followed by the others. Ivanico's eyes widened as his men were engaged in battle, pitting their pitiful steel daggers against the might of heavy swords and hammers. Ludwig advanced towards the leader. Ivanico dragged the bloodied Italian angel up by his hair and pulled him up to serve as a shield. He dragged Feliciano to the main feature of the town centre, the town bell tower. After climbing the steps, the leader threw the Italian against the bell, causing a large clang.

Ivanico pulled a long hunters dagger from his belt and held it to the area around where the Italians heart would most likely be.

The German priest began to run towards them calling out for him to Stop.

Ivanico pulled the dagger back, his intentions clear. Then he swung forward, the dagger zeroed in on the heart.

The world seemed to stop. Feliciano lifted his head, slowly.

"I curse thee" Feliciano whispered.

The dagger swung down. The angle managed to swing slightly to the Right, causing the dagger to penetrate him to an area just to the right of his heart.

Ludwig tackled the teenage leader, forcing his hand from the dagger. Ivanico's head slammed into the ground and he rolled down the stairs, hitting the bottom with a large crack. Blood poured from his head.

The German was by the Angels side in an instant.

Feliciano's wing was smashed in many places, bleeding profusely. Blood gushed from it in vast amounts. The angel's legs appeared to have been smashed by a heavy object. A very visible dip in the legs indicated that he had been attacked by a metal weapon. His arms were covered in bruises and scratches as well as being broken. Looking closer at the right arm, the German noticed that the bone had been pushed through the skin. The dagger was still pushed into his chest, appearing to block the blood from Escaping.

The German gripped the blade and was moments away from pulling it from him when two voices came from behind him.

"Don't!" One yelled, worriedly.

"Frattelino!" The other bellowed, in a mix of fury and shock.

Ludwig pulled his hand from the weapon as Lovino and two other men came to his side. Lovino clutched a black wing, with the feathers mostly intact. There was man beside him, looking at the one winged angel, worry written in his eyes. He wore a long robe, much like Lovino's but it appeared to have two sides. One side of the cloth, the Left, was very bright and happy, whereas the right was rather dull, boring and seemed to weep in sadness itself.

On the opposite side of Lovino was a foreign looking man, with long midnight black hair pulled back into a ponytail that was currently draped over his left shoulder. His cloak was white with black edges and had a medical bag over his right shoulder. The foreign man's endless black eyes flew over the Italians wounds and then to the wing in Lovino's arms.

"We need to get him to a safe location, aru. I need to get him healed as soon as possible. But we can't move him without jostling him, aru." The man told them. He had an accent like none other that he had heard.

The man removed two small balls from his pockets at threw them on the ground. Two shapes emerged, both humanoid in appearance. They bowed to the foreigner before placing their arms under the prone figure and lifting him gently. Feliciano made no noise in response, choosing to grit his teeth and scrunch his face up. The foreign man waved his hand over the angel's forehead and his facial features softened. He then turned his gaze to the priest.

"Human, Where is the safest place in this town? Is there a church, aru? "The man asked. Ludwig nodded and gestured to the foreign man to follow him. The battle around them had all but ceased, with only a few of his men battling.

Together the small group left the city, quickly. They began to move quickly up the winding pathway, past the priests worn home and up the worn road.

"What is your name Human?" The foreigner asked, breaking the silence.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmit. I am the Priest of this village." Ludwig said over the silence that followed his Question.

"I am Wang Yao, Angel of Healing and Health. Please call me Yao." Yao informed him.

"My name is Antonio Carriedo, the Angel of Optimism and Negativity. Call me Antonio~!" Antonio said cheerfully.

They continued in silence, eventually reaching the worn church. Ludwig patted through his robes and pulled out his key chain, quickly unlocking the church door. They all moved in, with the two spirit beings moving to the alter almost immediately. They hefted the angel onto the alter before dissipating with a bow. Yao moved to the alter, beckoning to the others to approach. He took the wing from the older Italian before motioning for Antonio and Lovino to take a seat. The man beckoned for the priest to approach. He had an arm full of medical gauze and torn up sheets.

Ludwig dumped the makeshift bandages onto the nearby stool and stood by the angel, taking in the wounds on the angel of life and death. Yao opened his medical bag and pulled out what appeared to be a very compact scroll. As Yao unrolled it, Ludwig saw that it was actually filled with medical instruments, which gleamed in the dull church lighting.

"Antonio please ensure that there is no one to disturb us, whilst we repair the damage. Take Lovino with you." Yao ordered. The Spaniard nodded and led the fuming, yet worried older Italian out of the room. He switched his gaze back to the figure on the table and pulled an instrument from the unrolled kit.

"We need to reattach the wing last. Once it is reconnected the healing will be accelerated. For now we must repair the damage and remove the dagger." Yao walked around the alter to the teen angels feet and leant over the two smashed legs. He looked up at Ludwig.

"When I nod at you, quickly bandage the legs as fast as you can." Ludwig nodded and placed the bandages on the alter, near the legs. Without further hesitation, Yao placed his hands on the right leg to steady it and gently blew on it. To the Germans amazement the leg began to inflate, the bone appearing to return to normal under the skin. Glancing up at the Priest, Yao nodded and Ludwig quickly took his place, bandaging the leg with a well-practiced skill. The Angel of Healing nodded at him as he wrapped the leg. Yao did the same thing to the other leg and soon the two legs were heavily bandaged. The Foreign man had also wrapped his arms, covering the cuts and bruises from visible sight.

The angel then turned his attention to the dagger in Feliciano's chest. He inspected it thoroughly and whispered to himself.

"I am going to need to open him up, aru." Yao took a scalpel from the kit and ripped the shirt around the blade away. Then he pressed the Scalpel against the Italian's bare skin and applied a gentle pressure as he sliced open the angel before him. Soon the Angel's insides were visible, causing the German to avert his eyes as the other angel inspected the internal damage.

"It was so close to the heart. It also appears to have dodged the lungs as well. It is mainly muscle damage. Ludwig please approach the alter and hand me the needle and thread." Ludwig did as he was told and handed the almost see through thread and needle to the Asian man.

Yao gripped the blade and pulled the blade from the boy's chest, before quickly threading the needle and sewing the muscles back together. He then sewed the chest back up and bandaged it.

"Ok Now we need to turn him over, aru." Together the two males rolled the Italian onto his stomach, gaining only a pained expression in return. Yao looked over the stump where the wing usually was. He looked at the black wing beside him and examined the joining point. Both appeared to have sealed.

"The wings are the most sensitive place on the body for an Angel, aru. Since the Joining point for these two parts have sealed themselves, they will need to be reopened, aru. What I need you to do is hold Feliciano down as he will most likely struggle." Ludwig nodded at this and held the Italian by his shoulders as Yao sliced the wing joint open, revealing the nerves. He applied pressure as the Asian did the same for the stump. Feliciano's eyes flew open and he let out an ear splitting scream of pain. Ignoring this, Yao held the two parts together and watched as the nerves criss-crossed each other to join with their counterparts. He pushed the two parts together and watched as the wing attached to the body completely, leaving nothing more than a faded scar on the teens back.

Feliciano had stopped thrashing on the table, choosing only to whimper on the cold stone he laid upon. Lovino stormed in moments later, speaking to him in rushed Italian and gesturing to the two other males in the room. Soon Feliciano passed out, from exhaustion or pain was unknown. Yao slowly packed away his medical instruments, wiping them free of blood as he replaced them.

"Feliciano will be out for at least 2 hours, aru. We don't sleep much, except when we are injured and only for a short amount of time, aru" Yao explained. He looked at the German.

"You have questions? I will answer what I can." He added catching his gaze. The German nodded. Yao took a seat on one of the pews of the church.

"Ask a way."

"How did you all become angels?" Ludwig inquired, meeting Yao's gaze.

The angel's eyes darkened.

**Authors Note~: I am soooo sorry for the wait! I was too focused on Ragdoll and Frozen World to even consider working on this one! **

**Please read and Review~!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yao paced in front of the altar.

"Why would you possibly want to know that, aru?" He asked. Ludwig looked back at him.

"Call it curiosity. I want to know how someone so kind like Feliciano and as violent as Lovino became angels." The German replied. His face reimbursed his query. Yao threw himself on the nearest pew and gestured for the priest to do the same.

"Well, aru. Perhaps I should begin with how god creates his angels. The first few angels were created around 400 years ago, just before the first ever Great Plague. When god choses people to become angels, he looks at their choices in life. Most angels have died young. As you may have noticed, Both Feliciano and Lovino are young.

Feliciano and Lovino became angels in the early 11th century. Back before then, they lived with their Mother, Father and their sister, Coris. They lived in Venice, Italy. Back then Venice was a rather small coastal village rather than a full scale town or city that it is now. It was around this time that their father died in a house fire. He had been attempting to save their neighbours house from burning down. Shortly after this, their mother died, after an attempted abduction by the village's mentally unstable resident. She was fatally stabbed through the chest just in front of her door. Both Lovino and Feliciano were orphaned at a young age. As the village was a tight nit community, so the boys were allowed to stay in their house and were looked after by their neighbours. Feliciano was the most talented of the both, so when he was old enough he would trade with the travelling merchants and shared the money out with the family. Feliciano also studied under the village doctor and by age 19 he was well educated along with his brother. Lovino was more moody back then, causing most of the village to shun him. He became a blacksmiths apprentice at 15 and supported himself and his brother for short time. He studied with his brother.

Both lived in peace for a short amount of time. However a few months later there was a brawl over a girl. The girl was Coris. After her parents death Coris had become addicted to alcohol and sleeping around with men almost all the time. She became the very representation of Lust.

At some point during the fight, one of the men broke Coris's neck, killing her instantly. Feliciano and Lovino arrived shortly after and managed to dispel the fight. However as the battlers were both rather drunk, they only sensed a new threat. They attacked Lovino, as he attempted to move the less wounded, by stabbing him through the heart. He died instantly. Feliciano had been tending to an unconscious man with a broken leg when he was stabbed in his side. He was rescued by bystanders who took him to the doctor. The village doctor did what he could and bandaged him. However Feliciano's condition deteriorated and his wounds became infected. He died a few days later. In keeping with their beliefs the Villagers left the three siblings on a stone altar for the birds of prey to eat, believing that the souls would be free to leave the body.

Feliciano woke up in front of the Gates of Heaven. His brother was there arguing with the gate guardian. God had been inspecting the dates at the time and had been amused by the Italians personality. He proclaimed that he would be the Angel of Weather and it became so. However, when Lovino spotted his brother, he found that he was unable to physically touch him. Feliciano himself was more concerned with the sad souls of those who had passed away or had yet to be born. Feliciano himself refused to move to heaven, as he was more concerned with the stories of the dead. God saw this and proclaimed him to be the Angel of Life and Death and he became so. However his transformation was too much for his body and he fell unconscious for 2 years. After that he strived to be the best angel he could, making the kindest souls he could possibly could. However there is a chance that Feliciano will make a soul on day full of treachery and death. But that day is not now.

So that was how they became angels." Yao told him.

Ludwig looked back in shock. His mind reeled to process the story. Yao had begun to speak again and he heard the names, Ivan, Alfred, Arthur, Antonio and Francis as the Asian man rambled on, telling the frozen priests about the angels and their pasts.

The air seemed to change, startling the German from his daydreaming. Feliciano began to stir, flinching at the small movements that he made, in his attempts to pull his limbs closer for protection.

Ludwig and Yao were by his side in an instant. Yao administered liquids to his patient, in an attempt to dull the pain. Ludwig rubbed Feliciano's hand in sympathy. Feliciano's golden orbs looked at him, pleading to him to make the pain stop. As Yao moved away, the German lifted the Italian from the altar and laid him down on one of the padded pews, resting the Angels head on his thigh. The Italian clung to the Germans shirt, burying himself into the fabric of the shirt.

"He is quite attached to you. That is not good. The more you become attached the more you will attract the lost ones. Malicious souls who have drifted from their life goals. Those tempted by the henchmen of the Underworld evil." The Asian man told him, as he finished packing his things away. The German did not respond.

About 2 hours later, the doors flew open. A large angel appeared with huge wings. He was dressed in a flowing beige cloak and black boots. A pure white scarf flowed behind him in the gentle wind. Lovino and Antonio stood behind him.

"Yao! I believe that it is time to go, da? The boss can complete the healing process himself." The man said, a gruff Russian voice betraying itself. Yao nodded. Ludwig handed the now unconscious angel over to the larger man, saddened at the fact that the younger man was to be taken out of his life already. The newcomer seemed to notice this.

"Don't worry my dear priest. You will see this little one again. Very soon I suspect." He told the German. The priest's eyes went wide.

With that the Angels left. The man with Feliciano took off first, tightening his grip on the younger angel. Lovino and Antonio took off next, their wing strokes being amplified by the Weather Angels control. Yao took off last, sighing as he unfurled his wings.

"Ivan means well, Ludwig. Just trust him." With that he flew off, leaving the priest in the wind blown and almost wrecked church.

He stood there for what seemed like an age. By the time he had snapped out of his skyward freeze, the sun had long set behind the far away mountains. Lowering his head, the German walked back to his house.

And life went on…. And life went on

Until one day...

~10 years later~

**Authors note: OMG I totally forgot that I had begun to write this like a month ago! I apologise for the wait!**

**Please read and review~!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ludwig had just returned from the church service, when he heard a wailing sound followed by heavy footsteps and the swing of a blade.

He stepped back just in time to see a blade come out of the window, shattering the glass. The door flew open and a dark shadow leapt at him. It darkened as it entered the sunlight, revealing nothing except the glowing green eyes. It swung its bladed hands at him again and he swung up the only thing with him, a red bound journal. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted more shadows leap from the house and into the sunlight, surrounding him from all directions. Over the shadows shoulders he spotted the limp and overly pale hand of Gilbert. A pool of blood accompanied the dead limb.

The Shadows jumped at him and he was powerless to their blades. The journal in his hands was ripped to shreds. His body fell to the ground as the blades stabbed, sliced and skewered him. The pain was immense. And then it was black.

Ludwig floated in a dark eternity. The darkness extended in all directions, seemingly endless. There was no pain here. There was no emotion. There was no conscious.

Then, after what seemed like an age, movement flickered at the corner of his eye. A bright pearl-like light. It was small at first. Then it grew .

Larger and larger until it was blinding. The German flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. He yelled in pain as it grew to be overpowering.

Then It stopped.

Wincing, Ludwig slowly opened his eyes. He stood on clouds. His eyes widened at the sight and took a step back in surprise. His head shot up at a nearby giggle.

Twin door gates stood in front of him, clouds billowing around him. Everything was so bright. There was no one else around him. Ludwig stood alone. He looked down at his body. Gone were the black and red priest robes that he had worn since is first years of priesthood. A plain white shirt and cream coloured pants took their place. Comfortable slippers adorned his feet. He looked around him at the sound of a child's laugh.

Sitting on a cloud, swinging his feet back and forth innocently. He smiled sweetly and jumped from the cloud, landing gently on his feet.

He was a young boy, no older than 6 or 7. He had bright blue eyes and short blonde hair, with one piece that stuck up stubbornly. He was dressed in a bright blue tunic and tights, lined with gold. Curls decorated the tunic. His feet had blue slippers of a different design to Ludwigs.

The boy skipped over to him, stopping a few feet from him.

"Are you the Priest Who Lives on the Hill?" He asked sweetly, giggling at the end. Ludwig nodded in reply.

The boy gave a little cheer before grasping his hand and pulling him to the gates. They opened slowly and a bright light entered the Germans vision. He had little time to marvel at the buildings before him as the little boy dragged him through the cream coloured streets, towards a large castle like structure in the centre of the heavens. A dark ominous cloud lingered over it, taunting everyone with its presence.

"The Bad cloud has been there for a long time. Mr Lovino is not happy at all." The boy said childishly, whilst still dragging the older man behind him. They neared the castle in no time and the boy led the way in waving to various people in the castle. Many had angel wings and flowing robes of assorted colours from vibrant greens to bloody reds

"Hello Mr Francis, Stay away from this one .Hi Mattie, You look cuter today .Hello Mr Ivan, Your scarf is loose. Hello Mr Yao, the food last night was great. Hello Mr Arthur, watch the wand! Mr Kiku, Mr Herkules wants to see you!. " He cheerfully said as they passed each person. The cupid figure blushed as they passed and the tall man readjusted the long white scarf around his neck. All eyes were on them as they passed through a large courtyard

"Almost there~ Almost there!" The boy sung in a sweet voice.

They left the main hall and up the large stairs, turning right at the top of the stairs. They travelled down a long but wide corridor and up a set of winding stairs. As they ran past the large stain-glass windows, the now former priest saw that they were high up above the sprawling heaven city below them. Winged messages flew past them and more could be seen outside the window, flying in all direction. Angels with piles of scrolls and texts walked past them, speaking to their companions as they did so. None of them looked at the two. To them it appeared that this sort of thing was an everyday occurrence at this palace.

The two approached a door at the end of a corridor. The little boy knocked politely, before entering. He dragged the man in with him.

The room was luxurious. White walls trimmed with gold. Twin gold paned windows on two of the walls. Stunning candelabra's hung from the walls. A dark wooden table sat in one corner, piled with books and paper. A quill and ink pot sat at one corner of the desk and a bunch of white daisies sat in a silver trimmed vase in the opposite corner. A book case, filled to its maximum capacity sat to the right of it. Opposite the study like area, was a huge four post bed, curtains pulled, hiding its occupant. Gold and silver trimmed pillows sat on a nearby lounge suite. A coffee table seemingly floated in the centre of it all. Bright and beautiful paintings and artwork decorated the stunningly beautiful walls. Another open door revealed a expansive bathroom.

The Little boy dropped his hand and skipped forward. He went around the far side of the bed and whispered something to an unknown person. He hugged the person before skipping past the confused man and left the room. Silence decended on the room. The german heard the scrape of a chair being pushed back and his eyes flickered to the bed.

A cheerfull man appeared. He wore a simple gold and silver tunic and tights as well as a pair of golden Roman sandles. He also had a head of curly brownish red hair. Small curls flicked off the man's head in all directions. A small crown sat on the side of his head. His fingers were coverered in rings of all shapes and sizes.

The man beckoned for the priest to approach.

"My young priest. Thank-you for saving him. Im the King of the Heavens." The man, God, said. The priest froze before kneeling before him.

"Your lordship." Ludwig said, shocked.

"Stand up. No one bows here in Heaven." Ludwig slowly rose. A million questions flowed into his mind.

"Why am I here sir?" Ludwig asked. God smiled at him sadly.

" I need your help."

"My Help? With what exactly sir?"

"To wake him up."

And with that he pulled the long golden curtains back. Nestled amongst the many white blankets and sheets, was Feliciano. His skin was paler than usual, his hair unwashed and greasy, billowing out on the pillow behind his head. Various scars and bruises marred his visible sickened skin.

"He hasn't woken since he left you in the living world. At first we thought that it was because he was terribly injured, but when he failed to wake after one month, we knew something was wrong. He mumbled I love you and your name once or twice over the past few weeks. I knew you were a target but I never knew that you were his beloved. The moment you met each other cupids stray arrow pierced you both, combining your souls in a love pact . You were not meant to be killed like you were but I suspect that the death side of Feliciano wanted you to come sooner than later. Please stay here and try to wake him. After that I would like you to protect him, be his constant companion. Would you do that for me?" God told him, his question having an obvious answer. God smiled as Ludwig nodded at his request.

God left the room, saying something about getting him new clothes from someone called Mei. The German pushed the curtains out of the way and sat on the edge of the bed, curtains falling back into place behind him. Strange Green orbs hovered around Feliciano. Pushing them away he took Feliciano's hand and leant over him. He bent closer and kissed the sleeping Angel on his succulent lips.

The Angels eyes flickered and a groan sounded in the room.

Slowly the angels eyes opened, staring unfocused up at the canopy above him. As his eyes refocused, his gaze wandered to the German, giving him a weak smile. The German bent down and kissed his forehead.

They sat staring at each other for what seemed like an age.

Ludwig eventually noticed that Feliciano was shivering slightly. Drawing back the covers he pulled the angel from the bed and moved towards the bathroom, bringing the sheet with him to keep a little warmth with the other.

When they entered the bathroom, Ludwig noticed that the bath was in fact a hot spring which appeared to be self-sustaining. Drawing the sheet away from the other man, Ludwig helped him into the spring, watching him instantly relax. Grease and dirt visibly washed away from his skin and hair and the feathers on his wings grew whiter and darker than ever before. The priest helped the still weak Italian to wash his body, cleaning his hair thoughly and scrubbing his skin.

Clothing materialised as Ludwig pulled the angel from the hot spring. He wrapped a fluffy towel around the boy and dried his skin, wincing at the thinness of the angel. He dressed the boy in the thin undergarments and fine silk robes before hefting him into his arms and returning to the bed, depositing the fragile young man in between the now clean sheets.

As the boy drifted off, the German sat at his bedside, faithfully.

**Authors Note: Terribly sorry for the wait Guys and Gals! Uni has been hectic over the last few weeks! Here is the Second last chapter for this story!**

**Please read and review!**


	9. Authors Note

To my readers….

I am sorry to inform you that Frozen World, My Jolly Sailor Bold and Ragdoll are no longer being written. This is due to a lack of time and the fact that I have moved on from the Hetalia fandom. These stories are up for Adoption if anyone would like to continue them.

Please PM me if you wish to do so.

Regards

Novahetalia


End file.
